ButterBiskitt
ButterBiskitt, formerly known as RayaCaramel, or CaramelBiskitt, is a 13 year old American animator who's interests are politics, drawing, listening to music from the 20s-40s, and watching Marx Brothers films. Although she doesn't animate much, her animations usually consist of things that relate to her upcoming series, Blondi and Biskitt, of which the plot will be explained later on. Apart from her series, she often records speedpaints, which are arguably more favored and popular than her animations. She seems to take a liking to old Fleischer Studios and Looney Tunes cartoons, which can be evident considering she's planning on making another series, the Biskitt Files, about her fursona, Biskitt going on random, often-solo adventures, that has a story-telling and art style that is, in many respects, similar to those 2 things. Although Biskitt is planning on writing scripts for The Biskitt Files alone, 2 of her friends and fellow artists, Feathertho (known as FeatherthoAgain or Jachalla Doluna on Youtube) and Frogsdolphins (who doesn't have a Youtube account) are helping to write scripts for Blondi and Biskitt. Feathertho and Frogsdolphins are currently the only people who are making any contributions to the show, but plenty of others are voicing their support such as VioletDiamonds22 (Mepimp Foker on Youtube). Biskitt's work is often seen as politically incorrect and she is occasionally called a Nazi and sometimes a Communist, but contrary to popular belief, she is neither. She has said before that she is "A Democrat and proud of it", and that her Dad's side of the family is entirely Jewish, though people continue to call her these names and to tell her to stop making Blondi and Biskitt, which, in many respects, is (loosely) based off of World War 2 and the Great Depression. Blondi and Biskitt Blondi and Biskitt is ButterBiskitt's self-proclaimed "magnum-opus" and is considered to be what got her somewhat famous on deviantart, particularly with the political crowd of the website. The show centers around Biskitt, a former lab- guinea pig who, when the lab that did experiments on her goes bankrupt and when the manager of the facility thinks that it would be a fun idea to have all the world leaders come in and adopt the experiments, is adopted by a dictator named Blondi. This would be fine except for the fact that another world leader, Konstantin, was wanting to adopt her as well. Konstantin, not wanting to take no for an answer, vows that he will find away to get Biskitt to ditch Blondi and his country for him and his, and that if she refuses to love him, he'll send her to freeze in the Siberian wilderness. Meanwhile, Blondi introduces Biskitt to his accolites, Joey, Rudolf, Oliver, Coco and Sven, and his allies Benito, Hideki, and Francisco. The main arc of the series focuses on the misadventures of these characters, particularly Blondi's accolites (usually referred to by Blondi as the O.F.F.I.C.E which stands for Organization Fighting For Irate Canine/Cat Endeavors), Blondi himself, and Biskitt saving Blondi and the O.F.F.I.C.E (but mostly Blondi) from near-death experiences so that she doesn't have to live with Konstantin. The other Arcs that the show focuses on are about Blondi's enemies, Winston, Franklin, Jeb, and Konstantin (along with Konstantin's comrades, Aziza, Nikita, Vladimir, Leonid, and Boris), the armed forces of America, England, Russia, Germany, Japan, and Italy, and 5 kids on the home front during WW11 (Norman, Lynne, Michelle, Genevive, and Johnny). It also focuses on WW1 a bit, but that doesn't really count as an arc since it's only about 3 episodes long. The Biskitt Files The Biskitt Files, Biskitt's other series, pretty much centers around Biskitt going on adventures (often by herself but sometimes with friends) and doing a bunch of crazy stuff. Planned episodes include: Putin on the Ritz, in which Biskitt outsmarts Vladimir Putin, We Kim, We Saw, We Conquered, which is a fallback episode if she quits on Putin on the Ritz that's basically the same thing except Putin is replaced by Kim Jong Un, and The Time Machine, in which Biskitt goes back in time and changes a bunch of stuff, including stopping John Wilkes Booth from Killing Abraham Lincoln, convincing Hitler's parents not to have him, etc. and then comes back to current times, sees the chaos she's caused and goes back in time again to change everything back to the way it was intended to be. Biskitt has recently said that the 1st episode of the Biskitt Files will likely be released some time after the 1st episode of Blondi and Biskitt. Call of a Prophecy Call of a Prophecy is a movie that's currently in the works that is being made independently by Biskitt, and is based off of an animated series she made when she was 11 called CADUOF that only included 2 episodes and was about a secret agency of cats and dogs. The main characters were Goober (which was later changed to Chance) and Furball, who leave the comfort of their home to join an agency that Goober has been examining out the window, though Furball is hesitant towards going there. Biskitt has since then updated it, and the movie currently tells the story of a dog named Chance, who, after the unfortunate death of his mother, Luna, runs away from home with his sister, Scout, not wanting to face their father, Ace, the leader of the spy agency. Sometime later, after enduring a painful 2 years of playing dress-up and having fashion shows with his owner Jessie, and the rest of her mistreated dogs, he sets all her pets free and then makes a run-for-it himself, running into the forest to avoid being captured. There, he reunites with Scout, and meets her new friend Furball, a stray, who is a bit hesitant to be friends with Chance at first, but quickly becomes his best friend. After deciding to return to the Agency in which Chance and Scout used to call home, with Furball deciding to tag along. Biskitt has finished the script but didn't spoil the rest of the story or the ending, so unfortunately, the ending and the rest of the plot cannot be specified at this time.